


Romance Movie Moment

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Margaery is sick of pining, Prompt Fic, but they get it eventually, loras loves romantic movies, oblivious idiots, public embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 4: You have a crush on a coworker, and that crush is somehow revealed during a company-wide meeting.Renly accidentally gives Loras a romance movie moment.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark (background)
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Kudos: 22





	Romance Movie Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I know this says it was put up on the 12 instead of 11th. I missed the deadline by an hour because of internet issues.
> 
> I realised the last three were pretty Loras centric and wanted to give my baby Renly the same treatment.

It was the monthly meeting of division heads and Renly had been preparing his presentation all week. It was imperative he not mess up. Not because he was worried it would affect his job, but because he really didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the head of their Highgarden division.

Loras Tyrell was Renly’s dream guy in every way. He was insanely gorgeous. He had long golden curls that fell perfectly, light blue eyes that always shined with joy and excitement, he was always smiling, youthful face always lit up with joy. But it wasn’t just his looks. He was kind and generous. He genuinely cared about people and listened intently to everything said to him. And he’s smart. He’s so smart. But he doesn't think himself superior because of his knowledge or his looks. And he was so funny. Renly couldn’t help but fall for him. 

He had been in love with Loras before they even started working together. He had dated Loras’s sister for a time in college, but upon meeting her brother had realized his interests were more in the way of men and he and Margaery had split amicably. They were still friends to this day. He hadn’t seen Loras since college however, having returned to Storm’s End after college while Loras and Margaery returned to Highgarden. That was until Renly’s first meeting as division head. It had been Loras’s first as well. 

That was two years ago and Renly was still hopelessly in love with him.

When he walked into the meeting room Loras was already there talking to Robb Stark from the Northern division. They were standing by the refreshments table and Renly walked over to join them. Loras noticed him before he got there and grinned, causing Robb to turn and smile as well. The three of them, along with Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands who had yet to arrive, were the youngest heads and had formed a friendship based on their mutual dislike of all the others except Tyrion lannister who alternated his appearances with his brother Jaime. The four, and sometimes Tyrion, sat together at the end giving eachother looks and trying to make each other laugh.

“Renly! Good to see you mate, how’ve you been? What’s been going on? Margaery never tells me anything” Loras asked just as energetically as usual.

“Hey Renly” Robb greeted, albeit calmer than Loras.

“I’ve been good, nothing’s really been going on. My life’s been as boring as ever, nothing worth Margaery passing it along”

“Now I don’t believe that, there has to be something exciting that happened in the past month. Even Robb has done exciting stuff in the past month”

“What do you mean, even Robb?” Robb asked indignantly.

“Robb, you know you’re not the most adventurous person” Loras looked at him with an _it’s obvious_ expression.

“What are you talking about, he’s totally adventurous. One time when we were fifteen he thought it would be a good idea to go hiking in the Winterfell woods at night and when we inevitably ran into a pack of wolves he just howled at them until they ran away” Theon Greyjoy said as he appeared, smirking, at Robb’s side.

“You just got here and you’re already embarrassing me” Robb smiled fondly at Theon. Renly would admit to being jealous of the two of them at first. They had been best friends since they were five and had been dating since they were fifteen. The Northern division and the Iron Islands division being only an hour drive apart the two shared an apartment in the middle.

“You knew what I was like when we got together” Theon smiled back, the kind smile he only used on Robb.

“How exactly did Robb get here twenty minutes before you? You share a hotel room” Loras asked Theon, laughing.

“I gave up on him being ready early a long time ago. I wanted donuts and he wasn’t even awake yet so I just left. It’s easier than trying to wake him. And less painful”

“I don’t like mornings” was Theon’s defense, “What were you guys talking about?”

“Renly says he hasn’t done anything exciting all month” Loras informed him.

“I believe it. Sorry Ren, but you really don’t have much of a social life” Theon said bluntly.

“I’m aware. I really didn’t do much except work and eat takeout. I think the most exciting thing that happened was that I got a new neighbor. I’ve met him once and he plays music really loud in the middle of the night”

“See! That’s something!” Loras grinned again.

“Loras, mate, you have a low bar for exciting. Aw man, I forgot it was Jaime’s month. I thought it was Tyrion’s” Theon pouted as he noticed the bonde at the front of the room.

“At least we can make fun of him,” Renly said.

“I do not have a low bar for exciting. New people are exciting” Loras defended himself.

“You really are a Highgardener” Theon rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

“I am a Tyrell” Loras smiled and Renly’s heart melted a little.

“I’ve met your grandmother”

“She married into the family”

“Everyone can you please take your seats, I think we can begin the meeting” The second in command of the company, and Renly’s older brother, Stannis announced. The head of the company was Renly’s oldest brother Robert, but really only in appearance. Robert was a drunk who delegated all his work to Stannis.

“Here we go” Theon mumbled under his breath causing them all to chuckle as they sat down. 

Renly sitting with Jaime on his left and Loras on his right. Theon was in between Loras and Robb who was next to Petyr Baelish. Theon and Loras were no longer allowed to sit next on the ends of the group. Theon because of an incident that started with him whispering a comment to Robb about how boring the meeting was with Ramsay Bolton sitting on his right and ended in the Bolton’s pulling their investments from the company and Theon in need of medical attention. Loras just couldn’t hold in his giggling at their whispered snide comments and needed people to hide behind.

“We’ll start with Jaime for the Casterly Rock division, then Loras, followed by Robb,” Stannis announced and Jaime stood. Renly didn’t even have to turn to know Theon was already smirking.

The four whispered to each other during Jaime’s presentation and the others made faces during Loras and Robb’s presentations, Theon making seductive faces during Robb’s. They succeeded in making Loras forget what he was saying twice and take a sip of water to cover a laugh. They didn’t manage to break Robb but Theon got his ears and neck to turn red for most of it and his whole face blushed scarlet at the end. Stannis gave Renly an exasperated look at one point but Renly played innocent.

“Petyr is next, then Renly, and Theon,” Stannis announced.

They continued their mocking during Baelish’s turn. No one liked the guy and even Jaime joined them. 

Then it was Renly’s turn. He got out his laptop and Loras smiled at him encouragingly despite the fact that as soon as he got up there the three of them were gonna do everything they could to break him. They never succeeded and it just made them more determined to. He connected his laptop to the projector and started his presentation, having forgotten to silence his notifications and that his texts also came into his macbook. He was halfway through his presentation when a text from Margaery came in.

**You better tell my brother you’re in love with him after that meeting or I will. :)**

Renly quickly slammed his laptop shut, blushing scarlet, but it was already too late. The room was silent.

“I think she just did” of course it was Theon that broke the silence, smirking as he said it.

Renly was an adult and could handle this in an adult manner. He would just apologize for not turning off his notifications and play it off as Margaery pranking him. Then he would carry on with his presentation and explain everything to Loras later.

Renly ran out of the room.

“Why are you still sitting? Go!” Theon yelled at Loras who broke out of his trance, jumped out of his seat, and sprinted after Renly.

Renly had made it to the elevators and was getting in one when Loras found him. Loras ran into the elevator just before the doors closed.

“Loras, I’m so sorry-” Was all Renly got out before Loras grabbed his face and kissed him. Renly gasped and Loras took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Renly’s mouth. Renly moaned into Loras’s mouth before realizing just what was happening and pulling away with a bewildered expression while Loras grinned.

“What was that?” Renly whispered.

“I love you too you daft git” Loras stroked Renly’s cheek.

“You do?” Renly couldn’t believe it.

“I’ve loved you for years. I’ve loved you since college. You have no idea how jealous I was when Margaery introduced us and how happy I was when I walked into the meeting room that first time to find you there. I love you Renly Baratheon. I kinda wish it didn’t happen because of my sister but it is kinda awesome. It was like a romance movie. I’ve always wanted a romance movie moment”

“I bet you do. I love you Loras, I’ve loved you for so long. I think I’ve loved you since I met you. You remember why me and Margaery broke up?” Renly’s hand ended up in Loras’s hair.

“Different interests”

“It was really one very similar interest”

“You figured out you were gay because of me?” Loras grinned.

“Just adds to your story right?”

“Our story” Loras leaned in and kissed Renly again.

They were interrupted by the elevator doors opening on Renly’s floor.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Loras said.

“What?”

“We’re on the same floor. What room are you?”

“1137”

“Fuck me. I’m literally the room across the hall”

“Holy shit”

“As much as I wish we could go see, we should go back down because this is real life and we have to actually go back to our meeting instead of going to one of our rooms to have sex despite how much I wish it wasn’t true. It’s not even like we don’t have anything to do e you couldn’t finish your presentation before running off” Loras said, pressing the button to go back down to the meeting room.

“I don’t wanna go back, I embarrassed myself. I wanna go to my room and makeout with you”

“I’ll protect you from being made fun of. I know I’m pretty but I’m not afraid to beat the shit out of anyone who tries anything. I was captain of the fencing and lacrosse teams and I came out in high school. I know how to punch”

“I’m not gonna hear the end of it from Theon”

“Yeah I can’t protect you from him”

“Kiss me again”

“As you wish”

Renly finished his presentation without breaking despite Theon’s increasing lewd gestures and mouthed words. No one said anything about what happened but that was probably because of Loras at his side glaring at anyone who even looked like they might say something except Theon. Loras was the nicest guy on the planet but the whole Ramsay thing proved that he could fight with the best of them. Theon wasn’t scared off because he knew Loras wouldn’t hurt him. As soon as Stannis said the meeting was over Loras and Renly were at the elevators. They ended up in Loras’s room because it was easier for him to get his key out without breaking their kiss. They met with Robb and Theon for dinner and didn’t even sit down before Theon had picked up on what they did. 

Margaery got a hundred dollars worth of flowers, rushed delivery, the next day.

They didn’t leave eachother until they had to go home cursing the distance between Storm’s End and Highgarden. They had figured out their midway point and it was an hour and a half drive for both but they knew it was worth it. They’d drive for days to see each other. 

It was a year later that Renly had enough of his brothers and quit the company. He was quickly followed by Loras, Theon, and Robb. The three joining Renly in Storm’s End to start their own which grew quick enough to force the Storm’s End, Highgarden, Northern, and Iron Island divisions to close. Without their former heads they were never managed as well and had to deal with the majority of their customers following the others. It wasn’t long after that the Lannisters pulled out. Tyrion and Jamie joined Renly, Loras, Theon, and Robb while the rest of the family had their own company that didn’t last long. Tyrion took on a top role with the four while Jamie chose to head up the legal department. Robert resigned as CEO, leaving Stannis in charge of a sinking ship that sank a year after.

Robb and Theon announced their engagement shortly after they formed the company to a chorus of ‘it’s about time’ from Loras, Renly, and the whole Stark family. They married not long after and adopted a child two years later. A five year old girl named Kara who had been taken from an abusive home, which is why Theon was so adamant about making sure the adoption went through. They both spoiled her rotten. Five years later they’re in the process of adopting a son. It’ll go through without a hitch. He’s nine and named Brandon.

Loras and Renly moved in together as soon as Loras moved to Storm’s End and got engaged after a year and a half of dating, not long after Robb and Theon’s wedding. Loras insisted on a large fancy wedding that took him and Margaery a year to plan. It took place in Highgarden with none of Renly’s family invited per his request. He said everyone else he invited were his real family and now so were Loras’s family. They adopted a set of twins six months after in a whirlwind process. They had expected to have to wait awhile like Robb and Theon the situation was unusual. Their mother had died during childbirth and their father died in a car accident on the way to the hospital. They had no family left and were put up for adoption. No one wanted newborns in the system long and no one wanted them separated. Loras and Renly hadn’t hesitated to say yes and the whole process was rushed to get them in a stable home. They were a boy and a girl like Margaery and Loras. They got to name them and named the girl Margaery in honor of her involvement in getting together while they named the boy Rickon after Robb’s youngest brother who had been killed in a hit and run the year before. They had their hands full with the twins and didn’t adopt anymore kids for seven six years. They adopted another set of twins. Two four year old boys named Lukas and Jaime. They made the decision that four was enough.

Two years later they adopted a fourteen year old girl, named Shireen, Renly’s niece, after Stanis and his wife died in a plane crash.

Margaery got a yearly flower delivery one their anniversary.


End file.
